zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MacTheEpic/Epic (119: Plot Progression, Yay)
I hope you guys are enjoying these, I'm churning these out as fast (and as good) as I can. These are actually pretty fun to make, I sort of forgot about that. Anyway, I'm sorry for all the dialogue chapters, there's just some stuff we need to cover before we get to the more interesting stuff. I'll try to make it as interesting as I can as well as cram most of it into this chapter. In other news, the next episode is a milestone, episode 120! yaaaaaaaaaaaaay Enjoy. ---- POV: Rue Blah and Ima didn't notice us walk in. They were too busy looking at a sample of the serum Natalie found. "So, what'd you guys find?" Mac said, rubbing his hands together. "Well...", Ima started, "Go take a look at that over there." she backed away from the microscope and pointed at a dead, gray mouse. "It's a dead mouse, what is there to see?" Mac questioned. Ima put on some gloves and walked towards the mouse's cage, "That mouse was injected with a very small amount of this serum 'V-487' you gave us. In no more than five minutes, he was dead." "Alright, so it makes for a great pesticide, what's so shocking about it?" I asked. Ima shook her head, "Mice are very similar to humans, behaviorally, genetically, and biologically. It's why scientists use them so much." "So you're saying that if the serum is this deadly to mice, it's probably just as deadly to humans as well." Mac concluded. "Exactly." said Ima. "So... Ssenkrad is trying to make a plague to kill everyone or something?" Natalie asked. "Eh... not exactly, show them, Blah." said Ima. I felt a prick on my arm. "Ow!" I yelped. I looked over to my arm to see Blah with a syringe, taking out some blood. The syringe filled up and he removed it from my arm. "You could've asked first, you know." I told him, rubbing my arm. "I know, but this way is faster." He said, squirting some of my blood from the syringe on a small glass pad under the microscope. He then grabbed a different, clean, syringe and collected another small sample of the serum. "Alright, watch this." He said, squirting just a tiny bit of the serum into the sample of my blood under the microscope. Blah motioned towards the microscope, "Go ahead." I looked into it. I saw my blood, healthy red cells it seemed like. Until the blue liquid of the serum sample creeped over to it and the two liquids met. The blue serum seemed to take over the blood, turning the blood cells from red to blue until it eliminated all traces of red. The only difference seemed to be a color change, the cells seemed to be fine. Until the cells started to turn purple and spiked, they started to shake and vibrate violently. Until they turned green and seemed to return to their normal, circle cell shape. But the green cells seemed to have some sort of weird glow to them. Finally, the cells started to vibrate wildly and they rapidly turned dark gray, then black, and stopped moving. The cells were dead. I retracted my head from the microscope, astounded at what I saw. I looked at Mac and Natalie, they were in awe as well. I guess they didn't need to microscope to see what I saw. "I always knew Rue was toxic." joked Natalie. "Wait, so what exactly did we just see?" I asked Ima. "We're not entirely sure... but we have an idea," she said, leaning on a desk. "As Erik explained, the 'V' line of serums were meant to unlock the full power of the human mind by unleashing latent 'abilities' supposedly hidden within every human and then use that power and abilities to find the Arukians using some sort of clue the Arukians hid within our minds," she recapped, "We think serum transforms the blood into some sort of energy that is pumped through the body, and when it reaches the brain it unlocks the aforementioned latent 'abilities' that unleash the brain's full potential. It first spreads through the blood, turning it blue like you saw, and then takes control of the blood, which turns it purple, and then it puts the cells into overdrive and forces them to produce massive amounts of energy." "It turns your blood into energy that supercharges your brain, pretty much." simplified Blah. "So... why doesn't it work?" I asked. "Well, I mean, it does. The green cells you saw are the supercharged cells, they just don't last very long. The blood cells are soon overloaded with power and can't take it so they crap out and die." explained Ima. "What about the mouse, when you injected it with the serum, what happened to it before it died?" I asked. "It shook around violently, went limp, awoke, had something that resembled a seizure, and then died." Blah said. "If we can't handle it, a mouse stands no chance." Ima said, sitting down. "So then what's even the point of keeping this serum around then? I don't know how closer we are to stopping Ssenkrad, this seems sort of like a dead end to me." said Mac. "We thought that too, until we saw the structure of the serum. The serum is mostly composed of stuff definitely not found on Earth. Almost all of it is unidentifiable. Abbey was right, this serum can't be reproduced. At least not here, not on Earth." explained Ima. "Not only that, half of the serum structure seems to be missing. You see, the serum is made up of multiple sequences that seem remarkably similar to DNA, but it cuts short of another sequence at the end. We think if we can find the missing half, we might be able to see what the serum is truly capable of." said Blah, his voice had a tone of confusion. "Wait, so we're missing the other half of the serum? The rest of this out there somewhere? How do we find it? What does the serum do whenever you get the other half?" I asked. "We're working on that." said Blah, scratching his head. "Jeez, this is all giving me a headache." said Mac. "It's probably your lack of intelligence." giggled Natalie. "No, I mean, I really have a-" he stopped suddenly, and pressed his hands against his head, and collapsed. He went limp, and then his nose started to bleed, he started to violently convulse. Everyone started to panic. "Mac? What's wrong? Wake up!" Natalie was frantic. I yelled for a medic. "Did he touch the serum or anything?" asked Blah. "No, I'm not sure what's wrong with him!" shouted Natalie, in hysterics. I began to check Mac to see if he had anything on his body that would've caused this. I checked his arms, he was fine. I checked his legs. Bingo. It was the leg that was cut by Ragde back in that city where we got the keycard, it seemed to be covered in pus and blood. That's impossible, it healed. "W-why is his leg like that?" asked Natalie. "I'm not sure, but Ragde, the dude you guys captured, cut this leg not too long ago back some city that we were in. We were trying to get a keycard or something to break into the prison to rescue you and the rest of the resistance members but Mac got ambushed by Ragde and was cut on his way back." I explained. "I think I know what he has. He's-" Natalie started. Mac stopped convulsing and opened his eyes. His iris had changed from brown to purple. He jumped up. He looked around at all of us. "TRAITORS, YOU'RE ALL TRAITORS TO THE EMPIRE!" He yelled, and grabbed a knife off of a table. "I'll kill ALL of you!" he yelled, and charged at me. "MAC! STOP." I yelled at him, dodging his charge. Tyler, the medic who took Eva to the med-bay earlier, burst in. He looked at Mac, and pulled out a syringe. Mac leapt at me with his knife again. He was interrupted by Natalie, who shoved him off balance before he could stab me. "Mac, stop it, this isn't you!" she pleaded. "Shut up, you-" Mac was interrupted by a hand over his mouth and a syringe in his neck. It was Tyler. Mac went limp and Tyler removed the syringe. "Sedative." said Tyler, putting the now-empty syringe into one of his pockets. Tyler looked at Blah, who nodded and helped carry Mac out of the room. They walked off with Mac to what I can only assume is the med-bay. Natalie turned to me. "You said he was cut in the city, right?" she asked. I nodded. "The cities are packed with the infected air. You know, the one that turns people into mindless Ssenkrad-obeying zombies? Usually it takes about a week or so of constant exposure to the air in order for the infection to stick, but he had an open wound, which mean it stuck almost instantly." Natalie explained. "So what, we're screwed and Mac's a Ssenkrad-obeying zombie for good?" I asked. "I can synthesize a cure if you can get me a sample." said Ima, mixing two unknown liquids. "What do I do? Just go to the city, open a jar and collect some air?" I joked. "No, a gas sample is too unstable, I need a liquid sample." said Ima, pouring the mix of the two liquids into a test tube. "Where do I get that?" I asked. "The infected air in the cities is based on the liquid serum C-012, if you find that serum, I can make a cure." said Ima. "According to Abbey, all the serums' names correspond with their factory name where they're produced, so I just need to get to Factory C-012." I said. "You better get going then." said Ima. I started to walk out the door, off to look for people to join me in my mission. I felt someone grab my arm. It was Natalie. "What?" I asked her, turning around. "I'm coming." She told me. "Like hell you are, you were nothing but a nuisance on our last mission." I told her. "Rue, it's not about that, he doesn't just need your help, he needs mine too." She told me. "Right, but he needs your help here. You can help keep him under control while I get the sample. I'll go and take Rad to the factory to help me." I explained to her. She let go of my arm. "Fine." She walked out of the room and to the med-bay. I went to go get Rad. I explained to him the situation with Mac and told him to come along with me to help. "Nah, I don't think I want to." He said. "Come on." I yanked him by his arm. "Fineeeeeeeee." He gave up, but still left me to drag him by his arm. As I stepped out the door, I was stopped by Cat. "Hey, um, I was infected as well," he showed me his hand, covered in pus and blood, "so... if you could make extra of that cure, that'd be nice, thanks." He left and I was left with Rad, who still refused to walk. I looked down at Rad. "Fineeeeeee." He said, and he stood up. We walked to the helipad off to our next mission. ---- POV: Edgar I finally found 13 in his bed after a long search. And by long, I mean I had to walk more than 5 steps. My feet were in so much pain from walking those massive 5 steps. Anywho, I had some questions for 13. "Hey, 13, I have some things I wanted to ask you." I started. "I'm sleeping, Edgar." He said, obviously not sleeping. "No, seriously, I want to ask you something." I told him. "Alright, shoot." He said. "What exactly happened back there, with the tablet, the orb, the Arukians... all that stuff?" I asked him. He sighed. And sat up. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed and put his head down. "I'm... not sure." He said simply. And then laid back down. "You hesitated." I pointed out. "Well, yeah, I'm still sort of confused over the whole thing." He said, adjusting himself. He was chewing on a piece of tuna. He didn't seem as excited about eating it as he usually was though. "Are you okay? Just tell me if something is bothering you." I tried to comfort him. "That thing that attacked us. Back at the ruins, the cloaked thing that hurt Eva. I feel like I've seen it before." He revealed. "That can't be the only thing that's bothering you." I surmised. "You're right. It isn't. The tablet and the orb are bothering me as well." He admitted. He sat up again. "What about them? Is it how you could understand the tablet? Or because the orb was all of a sudden just trusted to you?" I asked. "A little bit of both. But also... I keep getting some sort of... weird visions about them." He said, obviously disturbed. It wasn't the first time I've heard of 13 having visions. He's had lots over the years, but they're usually harmless and they're mostly just while he's sleeping. Oh wait. Those are dreams, not visions. Whoops. "What kind of visions?" I inquired. "Well, I don't remember a lot of them, but I'll tell you what I can. The first one showed me surrounded by cloaked figures, they looked the same as the one who attacked us, there were about 5 or 6. But they weren't attacking... they... were bowing, or at least that's what it looked like." He stopped, and looked up at me. "Bowing?" I asked. He shrugged, and then continued, "The second one showed you and Eva, you guys had a powerful green aura, and you guys seemed to be using your psychic powers together to make some sort of shield around yourselves. But you were surrounded by some... weird creatures." "Creatures? Do you think they were the Arukians?" I asked him. "Maybe? I- I don't know. Anyway. The third one showed a man with a hood on, he had a scythe in his hand." He seemed disturbed about this one. "Who was he? The Grim Reaper or something?" I joked. "It could be." He said. Ha ha. Very funny 13. Oh wait he's actually serious. Crap. "Is that all of them?" "There's one more," he started, not sure if he should continue. "I- I'm not sure if these visions hold any truth to them, so don't panic. But the fourth one showed all of us. The entire group." He continued, and stopped again, not wanting to finish. "Go ahead, 13." I assured him. "W-we," his voice trembled, "we all died. One by one." 13 laid back down on his bed, his ears went flat. I began to pet him. I could feel his heartbeat. He was scared. "13, it's okay. We're not going to lose against Ssenkrad." I promised him. "I don't think it's Ssenkrad you should be worried about." He said quietly. I stayed there, petting him, for a good 5 minutes or so, eventually his heartbeat calmed down. I decided to ask another question, while I was there. "Hey 13, how come we got only our powers after we met you?" I asked. "Not now." He sighed. "13, come on. You tell me that every time, I really wanna know this time." I told him. "Fine. Well, there was this guy named Deep-Throat, and we went on this really prolonged adventure that was more filler than actual plot, and we got up to 100 parts and then-" I stopped him. "13, that's a different series." I reminded him. "Right." He acknowledged. He adjusted himself on his bed, "Edgar, I'm tired, I don't really remember how you guys got your powers, just ask me later or something, let me sleep, please." I was reluctant to give up the topic, but I agreed anyway and left the room. But as I left, I felt a tingle in my fingers. I just couldn't shake the fact that 13 was hiding something from me. I shook my head and headed off to the med-bay. It was time to pay Eva a visit. Okay that sounded way more ominous than I intended. I just want to see how she's doing, not 'pay her a visit' all mafia-style. Anyway. Yeah. Pay her a visit. (End of Episode) I hope you enjoyed this episode, I'm sorry if any of the serum stuff was a little confusing, it was mostly just information you need to sort of advance the plot and the story and stuff. If you have any questions about it, just let me know. Anyway, there is more coming soon, we'll be getting to the good parts, don't you worry. Mac Out! Category:Blog posts